Straight from Hell
by shedyourmask
Summary: A stranger comes to help the Winchesters in their fight. Will she be a worthy advocate? Will she be able to change the future? OFC, Sam, Dean, John, Bobby. Sam/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Series**: Straight from Hell

**Summary**: Starts during the middle of 1x21- A stranger visits the Winchester boys. Who is she and why does she know practically everything about them? Does she turn into a worthy advocate? Let's see what the Winchesters decide. OFC, Dean, Sam, John

**Disclaimer**: I only own the OFC, and I swear she's not a Mary-sue. Believe me; she has her own demons to conquer.

**Chapter 1**

The creature was right behind them, a green fugly thing, and whatever Dean and Sam tried, to knock it off their trail, it still kept coming. They had already ran around a brick building and into the alleyway, only to realize that it was a dead end. Uttering a curse, Dean threw the duffle that was in his hand, to the ground, and began getting out every menacing looking weapon he could find.

They didn't have time to screw around with something new. They just saved a six month old baby from the yellow-eyed demon, and were waiting for their dad to call about giving the fake Colt to 'Meg'.

Sam was trying to get the beast to at least slow down by shooting continuous rounds. The silver bullets did nothing but piss it off further. Just as Dean slipped out the crossbow from the bag, the creature jumped forward and knocked Dean into the corner of the building. Sam ran at the beast with his huge sword already drawn, ready to kick some monster ass. With a fluid motion, it sent Sam flying into the same wall as Dean. The men were both huddled against the bricks, and feared for the worst when a bright light filling the area made the creature hesitate its last deadly blow.

Everyone heard the loud crack that immediately followed. The beast turned its body around to see what was there, and if the pile of crap had an expression, it would have grinned. There standing at the mouth of the entryway was a petite-looking brunette. Despite it being the end of winter, she stood there wearing a tank top, black jeans, and army boots.

Deciding that she was harmless, the creature turned back to its prey. The boys tried to scramble away when it was distracted, but the thing grabbed hold of both of them. Just as it was about to take a chunk out of Sam's leg, the girl suddenly appeared right behind the thing, and pushed him to the side like a rag doll. The green 'big bad' was probably around five hundred pounds and compared to the girl's one hundred pounds, it seemed physically impossible.

The demon got up from its fall, and advanced towards the female. Instead of being terrified that a green 'building' was about to rip her to shreds, she just gave a small smiled, and taunted it saying with a soft husky voice, "What? Gonna try and scare me?" Her smile turned into a dark grin. "Come and get me big boy." And motioned him forward with her right hand.

Excited for the fight, he galloped towards her. She ran full bore, and in only a matter of seconds, twisted it around so that her arm was around its throat. The brothers were in shock when they saw her swing her weight to the side and break its neck like it was twig.

The woman wiped her hands off onto her jeans, as she watched the goliath timber to the ground. That was when she realized that she was the center of attention. Turning her smile back on the two men gaping at her as they tried to stand back up and greeted them with a quick wave with her fingers.

"Why if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester. You sure are a sight for sore eyes." She said with her head tilted to the side that remind the guys of a little girl. Both of their backs tensed up when they saw her start to walk towards them. "And I thought you two were supposed to be the number one ass-kickers of America. Shame." She walked to the army green duffle that Dean had tossed to the side earlier, and swung it on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." And started to walk out of the alley. She paused slightly when she saw that they weren't following her. Without looking back, she just told them to "Chop, chop." And walked the rest of the way to an old broken down car.

While she was testing to see if the nearest car was locked, Dean and Sam gave each other a look. She quickly hotwired the car to start, and drove it to the entrance of the damp alleyway. She rolled the passenger's window down, and yelled out to the undecided boys. "Let's move a little faster, shall we?" She said sarcastically, and impatiently started to beat out a tune on the steering wheel as they slowly shuffled to the car in pain.

Sam and Dean had a quiet discussion on their way to the 'rust bucket'. "What do you think?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean winced as he shifted on his feet. Hissing in a breath, he answered. "The Impala's at the motel. I don't know about you, man, but I certainly don't want to walk five miles back." Dean shuffled a little bit faster and took the front seat. Sighing, Sam opened the back door and sat down.

The ride to their motel was pretty much silent, except for the girl humming along to the crackly radio. She pulled onto the road where they were staying, and Sam couldn't help but ask, "How d'you know that we were staying here?" His eyes couldn't help but accuse her.

The one side of her lips lifted up to a grin, but she still answered. "'Reasonably priced motel', in the center of everything, and there's a bar about a block down. Seems perfect to me." Dean just opened and closed his mouth. Both Winchesters didn't know what to make of the complete stranger. "How long you guys stayin'?" She broke their silence.

"Not long." Sam responded honestly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What about you?" He asked, trying to get some information out of her.

"Not long." She mimicked back with another grin. Her expression clearly stating that she knew something that they both didn't. "Here for just business. You understand." And boy did they ever. Their lives were made up of 'just business'.

The girl slowly pulled into a parking spot, and turned off the car. Turning sideways in her seat, she made sure that she had both of them in her view. "So, I'm thinking you guys kinda owe me, you know, with me saving your asses and all." She said firmly, her grin disappearing immediately. Dean backed, as far as he could, away from her.

Gaining back his balance, he just said, "Listen, we don't have a lot of money at the moment. IOU?" He gave her a fake smile.

Not fooled for a second she just continued staring at the both of them. "You have something better." She turned her sights on the youngest brother. "Information." That had their interests piqued. Dean relaxed just a bit before she continued on once more. "I need to know where John is."

Their backs began to rise, and were ready to bolt from the car, when she grabbed Dean's arm tightly in her fist. Her eyes were still trained in on Sam, but spoke to the both of them. "I'm not evil, but I'm not playing around, kids. I need to know where your father is. It's urgent."

Sam must have seen the desperation hidden in her eyes, because he whispered to his brother, "Dean. I think she's serious." When she loosened her grip, the oldest brother automatically ripped his arm away. He didn't say anything in reply; he just gave his brother a glare, and then turned to the crazy girl next to him.

"Can we do this somewhere else, at least?" He fixed his glare on her instead, but this time it held unspoken promises of what he would do to her if she tried to hurt either of them. "We don't need the whole world knowin' our freaking business." He opened his car door and stumbled out. Without looking back, he just headed to their motel room thinking about their dad, and mumbling about how she was probably in league with the yellow-eyed son of a bitch.

The chick followed quickly after and Sam brought up the back with his hidden gun pointing straight at her if she should make a wrong move. "Geez. Have some faith in a person, will ya?" She commented as she entered the weary, old, motel room. "You guys are harder to get by than the Special Forces. Should be proud." She was back to grinning at them. Seeing that the only seats available were the bed or the crusty chair in the corner, she decided to plop on the puke orange bed, with her arms holding herself up.

Dean took the chair, and Sam, not wanting to sit next to the stranger, leaned against the water-stained dresser. "So who are you?" Dean barked out, wanting her to get the hell out of there as fast as she could.

Her eyes flicked to his. "Who is anybody, really?" She said trying to distract them. Her grin stayed permanent as she looked around the room. "Awesome digs, by the way. D'you forget the ten dollar hooker, or is she in the bathroom?" She asked with a weird sense of humor.

Dean's jaw just clenched a little harder, before he repeated his question. "Who the hell are you?"

Slowly losing her smile as she licked her bottom lip, she finally answered. "Someone that wants to help you."

"Does this someone have a name?" Sam asked from his elevated position.

With a wistful expression, she just said, "Used to." Blinking a few times, she leaned back until she was on her elbows. "So where's your dad?"

That made Dean's eyes squint, as he tried to figure out the chick lying on his bed. "Why? What business is that of yours?" While waiting for an answer, he couldn't help but give her a once over.

Her choppy brown hair was all whipped astray, surrounding her face. The once glassy, green eyes of a little girl, was turned into a now hardened shell of emerald. She was beautiful, almost too beautiful, but the whole way she placed her body wanted a man to run as far away as possible, not want to be seduced by her. She was a bit too skinny, signs of malnourishment in the bony limbs, and a couple of ribs poking out from her threadbare tank top. She definitely wasn't used to a well-off living. Good. They didn't need to deal with a princess pretending to be bad-ass. Too messy.

"Personal business." She snarked back. Her eyebrow twitched when something clicked inside her brain. "What month is it?" She asked hurriedly. Sam shared a glance with his older brother before replying that it was the end of October. She closed her eyes briefly and let out a curse. Breathing in deeply, she excused herself to the bathroom.

She could hear the brothers starting to talk that eventually led to them fighting about the situation they were in. She only needed to hear pieces of the confrontation to tell that it was the night that John went to give the fake gun to that bitch whore of a demon. She ran to the sink and hastily dunked her head under the cold water. 'I better not be late.' She thought. She'd never forgive herself if she was. She waited until after Dean broke down to Sam about his feelings, before she walked out of the bathroom.

Sam and Dean were in the middle of dialing the phone, and had their backs to her, so they didn't notice her reentrance. The voice on the other end of the phone had both the stranger and Dean put up their defenses.

"Where is he?" Dean rumbled. The girl could only close her eyes again, thinking, 'Fuck. She has him, already.'

Numbly, Dean closed the phone, and said to Sam, "They've got Dad."

"Meg? What'd she say?" The younger brother asked the oldest.

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean said exasperated. "Okay. Okay." He repeated, rubbing his hand across his face, trying to get it together. Looking around, he found what he wanted. He picked up the Colt, and slipped it into his waistband.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked. They both forgot the girl that was in the room, but she didn't forget them. She looked around for anything to grab, and saw the green duffle she had earlier. She picked it up, and slugged it over her shoulder.

"We gotta go." Dean said absentmindedly. He was frantic with trying to find all of their stuff.

"Why?" Sam demanded for an answer. Dean looked up, and said, "'Cause the demon knows we're in Salvation. It knows we got the Colt. It's got Dad. It's probably coming for us, next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left, let it come." The younger guy retorted, trying to change his brother's mind. But it was no use.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready. Okay. We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving now." Dean demanded.

"Let me go with you." The girl spoke up, finally, from her spot in the room. The two brothers whipped their heads around, and were surprised that she was even still there. When Sam was about to deny her, she rushed over to him pleading. "Please. I've dealt with them before. You need an extra hand in this. Someone with a clear head."

"Fine. Follow us." Dean yelled out to her, as he made his way out to the Impala.

"Actually," She said, "That's not my car. Can I ride with you two?" She asked. They were about to tell her 'tough luck' but she continued to talk. Dumping the bag into the backseat, she told them, "I'll just find a different ride if you don't. Bobby's in South Dakota right? Won't be too hard to find." They didn't get to question how she knew about Bobby, and where he lived, before she slid into the backseat.

Rolling his eyes, Dean opened the driver's door, and got in. It was seconds after Sam situated himself, before Dean pealed out of the parking lot. This was going to be a long drive. At least they had plenty of questions to ask to spend the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series**: Straight from Hell

**Summary**: Middle of 1x21 - A stranger comes to help the Winchesters in their fight. Will she be a worthy advocate? Will she be able to change the future? OFC, Sam, Dean, John, Bobby; Sam/OFC

**Disclaimer**: I only own the OFC… but I wish that I owned J2's lips.. ; )

**Chapter 2**

She was hurriedly trying to pack a bag when he entered the room. "What are you doing?" He yelled out. She stifled a scream as she gasped. She accidentally dropped the duffle as she spun around and everything fell out. She closed her eyes with a flinch when he riffled through all of the things she packed. She stiffened when he stood up. "Raleigh, are you plannin' on goin' on a trip?" He questioned her softly, as he stalked onward. He was near enough to tough her, but he didn't. Leaning forwards, he started sniffing up her neck and along her face, before he set his eyes upon her. "You're not leaving me are you?" He whispered, daring her to say yes.

She didn't blink once before saying, "No, of course not. You know I would never." It was her turn to lean forward. Planting a soft kiss under his ear she whispered into it, "I love you too much to do that." She learned to be a great actor when this side of him came out.

She felt him brush the back of her neck with his fingers. Then, with the reflexes of a cat, grabbed a chuck of her hair and pulled her head backwards so she could look up to him. She felt her face bunch, but there was no way that she would cry in front of him. He would never forgive her if she did.

Leering down at her, he just stared. Then opened his mouth to say the same thing he always said. "You know that I can't live without you, right?" He made her nod with his hold on her hair. "And you know what I would do to you if you ever tried." This time, she nodded her head herself. "Tell me!" He barked out before jerking her head back once more.

Feeling the ball in her throat begin to tighten, she quietly murmured, "You'd kill me." She focused her sights on the bulging veins in his neck, instead of on his eyes that were getting darker and darker with rage.

"That's right. I'd kill you first." He loosed his grip on her hair, but he also wrapped his free arm around her stomach, his fingers toying with the waistband on her jeans. "Now let's slip these off, hmm?" She just jerked her head up and down, and let him unzip her pants. It was when he was running his fingertips along her hipbone, and when she felt him kissing the side of her face, that was when she started to relax slightly. This was the man that she fell in love with. Not the tyrant that ruled the new 'under' world. The man that could make her feel like a porcelain doll with one soft kiss.

She turned her face to meet his lips and surrendered to her love. Her mouth met his ears once again and whispered, "I love you, Sammy." Before falling down onto the bed with her lover following.

The two bickering brothers in the front seat woke her up suddenly, and she tried to hold in her frightened gasps, but couldn't. The younger version of her lover turned his head to see if she was alright. She brushed him off with a shake of her head, before scrambling to look out the window. She blinked to get the memories to pass, but they still stayed, mocking her, tormenting her. She peered at the Winchester sitting in the passenger seat and could help but wonder if this was the same 'Sam'. The 'Sam' that would grow up loving his new powers that the YED gave him. That wouldn't take the death of his family lying down. That grew into the very type of monster he once used to fight. Her eyes couldn't help but tear up at that thought. These boys were so clueless of what was really going on around them, and she envied them.

Raleigh grew up thinking that monsters and ghosts were just wives tales, but when she was kidnapped by a nest of vampires at age thirteen, she was quickly thrusted into the world of the imaginary. She was saved shortly after, and she learned right away that the knowledge that she knew had to be kept secret. At age sixteen she ran away to find the hunter that saved her, and continued the training that had saved her life millions of times. She lived with him for a good portion of a year, but was crushed when he was killed by a yellow-eyed demon. Now off on her own, she continued to fight the good fight. It wasn't until she was almost twenty, when she met the most beautiful man in the world.

He was older and definitely mysterious, but they both felt the connection. It was lust at first sight that grew quickly into feelings. He would stop by her town a couple of times per month and they wouldn't leave her apartment until it was time for him to leave once again. They wouldn't talk about their pasts, but each one knew that it had to have been difficult. So they lived on sex and unanswered questions, and for awhile that satisfied both of them. Then his brother turned up in the middle of the night. He told her lover that it 'was time', and without an explanation, the man in her bed, left and didn't return. It wasn't until later when all of her 'unanswered questions' were answered.

It turned out that she was sleeping with Sam Winchester. That wouldn't have been such a big deal, if the hunter that saved her life wouldn't have been John Winchester, Sam's father. The man that interrupted the two of them was the other Winchester, Dean, and it seemed that the night he came, was also the last night he was alive.

After learning that news, she packed and started the hunt to find the only living Winchester. It took months, but she finally ran into him in a backwoods town. Things were awkward a first, but a couple of weeks later, it seemed like their lives were slowly turning normal.

Then the bomb dropped. Not literally of course. It must have happened slowly over the course of months, but one day she woke up to a town full of evil, and a boyfriend that wasn't the man that she first met. That was when the days of 'happiness' ended, and the days of constant fear began.

The humans were bunched into groups. The ones that turned into demons, the ones that were possessed by demons, and the ones that were playthings for demons. Raleigh was the latter.

"Come on, let's go." Dean yelled from the front seat. Raleigh bumped her head off of the window, and quickly opened her door. The scenery that faced her made her smile. Singer's Salvage Yard. God, how she missed Bobby. She got out, and ran up to the barking dog to give him a soft pat. He looked up at her curiously, decided that she was okay, and gave her a quick lick under her chin. That made her smile even more.

Dean walked up to the door, and before he could knock, Bobby opened it. The older man peered outside and glanced oddly at the new girl, and gave the two Winchesters a look. They just shrugged their shoulders. Quirking an eyebrow, he opened the door for them to pass through. He was about to call out to the stranger, but she was already in front of him. She gave him a blinding smile before passing under his arm.

Raleigh quickly made her way towards Bobby's huge book collection, before she caught site of the very familiar book. She stopped in the center of the room, and made her way to his desk. Bobby was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but she shh'd him. She flopped into the large desk chair, and opened the book in front of her. She flipped through a few pages until she found the one that she was looking for. "Bobby, come here." She called out for him, interrupting the dozens of questions that poured out of his mouth. She slid her chair back a bit, to let him stand next to her, and pointed to the page.

He gave her another weird glance, before looking at the book. He stared for a few minutes, and then looked back at the girl sitting to the right of him. Then he looked back at the book. Then at the girl. He kept repeating the motion, until she finally had to make him stop. "It's all truth, Bobby." She said with sad eyes.

Bobby puffed out his breath, before turning his body towards her. "You mean to tell me, that actually worked?" He asked incredulously.

"Worked perfectly. Though it did hurt like hell." She responded while wincing from the memory. Hurt? It felt like thousands of hands ripping away your skin. Yeah. It hurt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Then he took one of the flasks by his desk, and handed it to her.

She pursed her lips, and cocked an eyebrow, but she grabbed it, and then untwisted the top. As she put the holy water to her lips, she wondered what would happen. She swallowed too gulps, but made sure her face was statue. Okay, not that bad. Almost like drinking pure liquor and hot water at the same time. She breathed out, just to make sure that no steam would come out. None did, good. She twisted the cap back on, and handed it back. Bobby took it, but just couldn't keep the wonderment off his face.

Sick of being kept out of the dark, Dean stepped up, and asked the question that was dying to come out. "What the hell is going on?" He and his brother just stared at the older man and the petite brunette.

Bobby motioned them forward with his head, and then slid the book closer to the two brothers. "This is the **Key of Solomon**. An ancient book, dated back to the 16th Century. There was a rumor, in one of the chapters, that in the middle of all of the invocations, there was a hidden spell that could actually let someone travel back in time. But to my knowledge, that it was just that, a rumor." He told them, but ended up speaking to the girl.

She took over for him, explaining it to all of the men. "It wasn't a rumor. The fifth chapter, _Ars Notoria_, or the Notable Art in English, was the fifth part of a textbook of magic, a grimoire." She flipped the pages back and showed them from the beginning. "Christianity, mixed in with Kabbalah, mixed in with prayers in every language, lists of demons and angels, planet alignment. This is one of the most important how-to guides ever."

She turned to the fifth chapter. "It was said that in _Ars Notoria_'s collection of prayers, hid an ancient spell on how to travel through memories, kind of like through time." She corrected Bobby as she turned the pages to a list of Latin prayers. "It took us forever to decode it, but when we did, it was like we finally were all safe…" She trailed off with a long gaze, but then snapped back. "Um, we had to collect all sorts of materials… plants, animal blood, organic material, and then we had to find our 'time machine'" She said in quotations with a slight smile. "It had to be human, a living thing, but it also had to be the person that would go back, so since I was the most dedicated, I was chosen." Her smile began to droop. "I know that it sounds crazy, but I promise you, I'm here to help you all. I can't let what's going happen, actually happen. I just can't." She told them firmly, her eyes pleading them to believe her.

Sam was looking at her with such a gentle understanding that she couldn't help but look away quickly. That made him frown slightly, but he brushed it off. Instead, he looked over to Bobby who was studying the text, and asked, "Is she for real? Could this actually happen?" They needed to be sure. There was no time for them to be distracted by a crazy girl.

Bobby breathed in with his nose, and then nodded. "I think there could be a big chance that it's real. I mean, nobody really knew where it was, and for her to point it out so clearly…" He trailed off, giving the girl a slight smile. She grinned back. "So, girl… What's your name?" The boys turned to her, daring her to tell their father's friend.

She ignored them and reached her hand out. "Hi, I'm Raleigh." It wasn't until after shaking Bobby's hand and for Dean's jaw to drop before she started to chuckle. "What?" She asked the boys. "He asked nicely." And gave them an extra grin.


	3. Interlude

-1Series: Straight from Hell

Summary: A look into the Winchester's future... and Raleigh's past.

Interlude : Into the Looking Glass

Raleigh was awoken by the crashes in the apartment next door. She tumbled out of bed in just her underwear and a tank top, and tiptoed over to the gun next to the door. She peered out of the peephole, trying to catch a glimpse at whatever was making the noise, when suddenly a man with a maddened grin peered back. His eyes flashed black, and he started to laugh maniacally. It startled her enough to make her jump back and gasp. The man in her bed must of heard, because he was awake and behind her in seconds. He stood tense over her shoulder as he looked through the same hole, and growled at what he saw.

As hard as she tried to not react, she didn't have complete control over her body. Thousands of goose bumps popped up all over her arms and legs, and made her shiver. Crap. Her lover tried to soften his glare, but couldn't, as all he thought about was the asshole making the racket outside. He gently pushed Raleigh to the side, and grabbed the gun out of her hands. He opened the door, wearing only his boxers, shoved the possessed psycho into the wall opposite of their apartment, and shut their door.

The girl stood on the tips of her feet, trying to get a glimpse of her man beating the shit out of the demon, and couldn't help but wince at every punch he threw. When he made sure the thing was knocked unconscious, he cocked the gun, and fired the entire round into the body. She saw his face when he looked up, and had to look away. It was like everyday the man that she loved would slowly disappear and turn into this stranger. They once could spend the entire day in bed making love, but now he had to talk to _him_ about things she didn't even know.

She jumped away from the door and started to make her way to the bathroom. Her lover walked in with a swagger. From the blurred glance that she got of him after shooting that man, she knew that he would have to clean up a little. He walked to the bathroom door, and noticed that she started running warm water in the sink.

He leaned against the doorframe, and with a smirk said, "How about you run a bath instead?" He walked to his girl and ran his hands up and down over her ribs underneath the tank. "We can take it together…" He said playfully. She gave him the response that he wanted, and turned the sink water off.

Slowly leaning forward, she gave him a soft peck on his lips, and twirled around to start the bath. He walked up behind her he gently started to pull down her panties. "Hey!" She slapped at him with her free arm. He didn't pay her any mind and continued to undress her. The next thing to go was her tank top.

She was grimacing as she stood bare back to him, knowing that he was looking at all of the scars made by _him_. Her lover fingered the raised tissue on her back, and Raleigh couldn't help but tear up. Sometimes he was just so gentle with her, it hurt. She felt him lean closer, and graze his lips along her shoulder blades. She knew that he was tracing the tattoo that she had put there. It said _non timebo mala_. **I will fear no evil. **She knew from the moment she saw the Colt that she would either have to engrave it in her mind or her body. It was harder to erase if it was on her body. _They_ couldn't make her forget something she saw every morning in the mirror.

She ran her hand through the water, just to make sure that it was perfect temperature. Deciding that it was, she let her lover turn her around. They shared one hell of a passionate kiss, before her hands started to have a mind of their own. She slid her hands up and down his chest, feeling his abs, before sliding them even further down. Using two of her fingers, she slipped his boxers off, so that they were both equally naked. 'But somehow,' Raleigh thought, 'I think I'm always the one that's feeling exposed.'

It wasn't until later when they were safely tucked back into bed, that she let a few tears escape. How did her world come to this? How _could_ she let her world come this?

They were in the middle of breakfast, when a knock came at the door. She told her lover to stay and that she would answer it. She walked to the door, and looked through the peephole once more. She made a face at who was there. It was _him_. But she still opened the door and gave the visitor a bright smile.

"Raleigh." He said with a grin. He gave her his familiar pervy once-over that made her want to throw up, as usual. "Everything okay, today?" He asked as he leered.

"Everything's fine, thanks." She responded politely. She wondered what the easiest thing she could do to make him leave. "How's everything with you?" She questioned back. Mentally she was rolling her eyes at him. As if she actually cared.

"Things are running very smoothly. The other experiments are coming along beautifully. I trust that you're feeling well… like them?" He asked her, verbally slammed a fist in the tender area for her.

She wanted to snarl at him, but kept her calm. "I feel fine. The treatments haven't killed me, yet." She meant to try and joke, but it came out dry and brittle.

"Yes, well. Is he in?" He changed expressions dramatically. He lost his manners, and got right to the point.

"Sure is." She answered. She turned her body slightly, and opened her right arm in the direction of her lover. "He's in the kitchen." She lost most of her cheer.

He flashed his yellow eyes at her before walking up to the brunette man eating his toast. "Sammy! How are things, son?" He asked.

It was the sincere smile that Sam sent the demon that made Raleigh's stomach clench. She has to get the spell decoded fast. She has to go back and change things for the man that she loved.

She closed the door firmly when she heard Sam say, "Hey, Azazel. Take a seat. Raleigh can fix you up a plate." She can't wait to get rid of that son of a bitch permanently.


End file.
